


Dirty Thoughts in Public

by ashenpages



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Self-Denial, Self-cest, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenpages/pseuds/ashenpages
Summary: Hyde won't let Henry forget about the night they spent together--not that Henry could forget, but it would help if Hyde's antics didn't lose him the generous donation of a possible patron for the Society.Update: You can nowread this fic in Russianthanks to the efforts of@YuliaWolf!





	Dirty Thoughts in Public

“This is completely unfair.” 

Henry ignored Hyde. He’d been saying nothing else since their shared sexual delusi—since tax night last week. That was a better way to refer to it.

“A more polite way to refer to it,” Hyde muttered, adding commentary to Henry’s mental landscape. “But it hardly captures the ecstasy of the event, does it?”

Henry’s mind flashed back to it: Hyde’s mouth on his neck, the fascinating phantom warmth of a body that shouldn’t be there, the way Hyde knew what Henry wanted before he did…

Henry closed his eyes and took a patient breath.

“Are you alright, dear boy?” The Duchess of Duchessingtondom gave him a dainty frown of concern from the head of the table. Lanyon sat at her other elbow, across from Henry, mirroring the lady’s concern.

Henry turned to the duchess instantly with a smile. “I was just bemoaning what a tragedy it is I can’t eat your cook’s decadent cuisine every day the way you do, madam.”

Lanyon shot Henry a knowing look across the table while the duchess blushed and chortled. “There are other decadent things you could do every day,” Hyde whispered.

Henry’s eyes slid closed and he shivered.

The duchess was asking one of her staff to convey Dr. Jekyll’s compliments to the staff when Henry opened his eyes. But Lanyon… Lanyon’s jovial and sarcastic side-long glance had fallen away completely. Henry swallowed under Lanyon’s new perceptive gaze.

“Ooh, he noticed,” Hyde purred. “What are you going to tell him when he asks what’s bothering you?” Hyde smirked from the shadow of the hall’s mirror, just over Lanyon’s shoulder.

Henry looked away quickly, but he felt his face heating.

Not now, Hyde. Hyde wasn’t the one having to synthesize concealing skin colored mud to buff out the teeth marks left on his neck from their little encounter.

Hyde pouted from the curve of Henry’s spoon. “You’ve been saying that all week.” He turned his head and smiled seductively. “And yet it’s all you’ve been thinking about as well.”

No, that’s all you’ve been thinking about all week! Don’t confuse the two.

“But, Doctor… If we are truly two halves of a whole, how could I think of it if you weren’t on some level thinking of it yourself?” Hyde grinned deliciously, failing to cover it with the splayed hand he brought to his mouth.

Lanyon’s voice severed Henry’s eyes from his spoon, bringing them back to the scene at the table. “I’m ever so sorry, Duchess, but I’m afraid Dr. Jekyll and I will have to be leaving a little sooner than we had planned.”

An inquisitive smile plastered to his face, Henry internally panicked. Lanyon knew how badly The Society needed donations! The Duchess of Duchessingtondom was wealthy beyond words and seemed to be taking an interest in “worthy” scientific endeavors in her old age! They would never get so perfect a potential donor twice in the month, and they only had this once to make a first impression.

Lanyon patted his stomach facetiously and said, “I’m afraid that if I let you feed me another bite, I might burst out of my waistcoat before I make it to my carriage.” The lady chortled again and Henry relaxed marginally.

“If only a pretty meal and a glass of wine was enough to get you out of your clothes again,” Hyde muttered. “Then again, I suppose Lanyon has had more than a glass. Or three.” His tone turned seductive. “How many would it take to get you out of your waistcoat, Doctor?”

Henry choked on the mouthful of wine he’d been swallowing. He threw his napkin to his mouth as he sputtered and coughed. The Duchess gave him a look of fond concern. “I suppose you’d better take this one away before I kill him with my good food as well,” she said to Lanyon.

Lanyon bowed to her as much as he could from the confines of his chair. “If that is what my lady commands.”

“Oh, look!” Hyde said, his voice full of wicked glee. “He’s about as good at following commands as you are!”

Henry felt his face flush further. Warmth pooled in his groin too. He held his napkin firmly over his lap, pulling the cloth down on either side of his thighs. Shut up, shut up, shut up.

The duchess resumed her musical laughter and stood from the table. Lanyon stood with her, and Henry followed suit. They both looked expectantly at Henry. Henry beamed. “Please go on ahead. I’m afraid I simply must finish these last few bites of the crème brûlée, if you’ll allow me.”

The duchess nodded graciously. “Of course, dear boy. Please enjoy every bite. I will be waiting in the entryway with your friend until you join us and I can see you both properly off.” She gestured Lanyon out of the room. He followed her, but glanced furtively back over his shoulder at Henry. His eyes were full of worry.

Henry kept his smile in place until they turned the corner of the hall. Then he fell back against his chair and took deep breaths. Ice baths, he thought. The tedious labeling of chemical compounds. Taxes.

Hyde hummed at him. “Yes, taxes…”

Henry swallowed roughly. We are in the home of a possible patron, Henry said. You lose as much as I do if we don’t calm down.

“Not true,” Hyde said, leering from the side of the water pitcher. “I don’t lose my reputation, or the respect of one of my ‘dearest friends.’”

Please!

“Ah, but what’s in it for me?” Hyde lowered his eyelids, looking smug, and dipped his eyes towards Henry’s lap. “Seems to me this is the most exciting thing to happen in weeks.” He raised his eyes back to Henry’s. “And I’d hardly want to spoil it.”

Henry’s mind raced. What could he give Hyde to get out of this situation? “Let me get out of this house unscathed,” Henry said, breathless, “and I won’t ignore or silence you for twenty-four hours.”

Hyde raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. “Seems a small reward, considering how much this means to you.” Hyde tipped his head to the side and let his eyes slide back towards the napkin in Henry’s lap, raised slightly from where it would usually sit in the lap of a gentleman. “Especially when I have you in such a sublime situation.”

“Ah,” Henry breathed. He leaned forward, facing Hyde in the water pitcher. “But if I’m really as affected as you say, it shouldn’t take you long to get your way if I’m no longer putting up a resistance.” It was Henry’s turn to smirk. “Or do you doubt your diagnosis?”

Something flashed in Hyde’s eyes, like a stray spark from a bonfire. “Never,” he said, tipping his chin up defiantly. He flopped into a reclining pose, giving Henry a look of annoyance. “Take your reprieve. You’ll need it.”

With that, Hyde disappeared from the water pitcher. Henry heaved a sigh of relief, falling back against the back of his chair. Alright, time to try again. Henry took slow deep breaths, thinking of the least attractive, most menial, horrendously boring things he could. A few moments of this, and he was a respectable gentleman again. He shoved the last few bites of crème brûlée into his mouth, so the lady would not question that he truly had stayed behind to savor it, and dropped his napkin with a proud sort of flippancy onto the table. His mind felt wonderfully blank, devoid of Hyde’s constant whispers. It was pleasant, to be alone in his own head once more—but Hyde would be back. Still, the week had proven that Hyde couldn’t effectively bring either himself or Henry to orgasm again if Henry didn’t participate. It was a small victory, but a victory all the same. Henry would simply have to keep from bringing Lanyon on further visits to patrons until Hyde lost interest. Hyde had some stake of self-preservation when it came to the patrons, but with Lanyon? Hyde seemed to lose what little logic he possessed to begin with, while Lanyon’s eyes were on them—and Henry couldn’t have Hyde endangering their patron relations due to some strange aversion to Henry’s friend.

Henry beamed as he came into the entrance hall. As promised, the duchess and Lanyon were waiting there, seemingly engaged in friendly conversation. Lanyon was the true charmer of the two of them. Henry had learned from him. If Henry had doubted their chances with the duchess previously, he didn’t need to now, given the way the woman still laughed. Lanyon glanced up as Henry approached. A small wrinkle of worry folded itself into existence between his friend’s eyebrows. He cleared his throat, and then beamed anew. He held Henry’s hat and cloak out to him as Henry drew closer. “Took your time with that crème brûlée,” Lanyon commented. “Was it worth it?”

“Every bite,” he replied, taking his things from Lanyon. He donned them and gave the lady a gracious smile. “I hope you’ll give us the pleasure of your company again sometime if you are ever passing by The Society of Rogue Science, madam.”

“Oh, dear boy, you couldn’t keep me away,” the duchess exclaimed. She leaned in conspiratorially, and said, “I’m too curious to know what you young people get up to in there.”

Henry’s mind flashed back to Hyde and what they’d “gotten up to.” He laughed in a way he was sure the lady interpreted as cheerful. Lanyon, on the other hand, had known him too long. He would hear the nervousness in it. “We’d be happy to show you,” Henry said, taking care to think of Bunsen burners instead of other things.

Lanyon bowed over the lady’s hand, while Henry bowed to her. She waved from the door as they entered the carriage. Lanyon remained silent until the carriage door swung closed behind Henry.

“Henry…” he said.

Henry traced the brim of his top hat with his fingers and tried to smile at his friend. “Yes?” he said. His voice cracked over the word. So much for seeming untroubled.

The crinkle between Lanyon’s eyebrows deepened. “What happened in there?” he asked.

“Yeeeeees,” Hyde said. “What diiiid happen in there, Henry?” The grin was transparent in Hyde’s tone. He licked his lips from the pane of the darkened window of the carriage. Henry gasped. His eyes were locked on Hyde’s; he was too surprised to look away. Hyde’s grin grew, and he cackled. “Not expecting to see me so soon?” he crooned. “Funny, considering you only asked me to let you make it out of the house…”

Fuck.

Hyde’s eyelashes fluttered, and he gave a small sigh. “You know how much I love it when you swear.”

“Henry?”

Henry whipped his eyes from the window back to Lanyon.

Lanyon grimaced. “Really, Henry, are you feeling alright? You’ve been acting strange all week.”

“Biting your lips, breaking off mid-sentence, losing yourself to strange fits of blushing and vocal ejaculation,” Hyde murmured. A shiver crawled up Henry’s spine.

Hyde, honor our agreement! This isn’t what I meant!

“Ah,” Hyde whispered. Henry could almost feel his breath brushing his ear. “But it is what you said.” Henry tipped his head back marginally as the collar of his cloak touched his neck. “So be a good little doctor, true to your word, and don’t resist me…”

Henry choked down a moan and tried to regulate his breathing. “I-I’m sorry, Lanyon. I know I’ve been off this week.” Henry offered his friend a consoling smile. “But really, I’m fine.”

“As fine as you can be while denying yourself any release of sexual tension,” Hyde said. Henry’s breath hitched, as phantom fingers tightened at his waist. Hyde… hadn’t been able to do anything like this all week. What had changed?!

“Are you sure?” Lanyon said. “You’re very flushed.” He leaned across the carriage and touched a hand to Henry’s forehead.

Lanyon’s hand burned against Henry’s skin, setting it alight. Henry moaned softly and leaned against it, relishing the solidity of it.

“Imagine how much better it would feel against your cock,” Hyde said.

Henry inhaled sharply and flinched back. He drew his cloak more solidly around him.

“Really, Henry.” Lanyon sounded admonishing as he followed his friend to the other side of the carriage. “I’m a doctor too, you know.” He raised his hand again to Henry’s head. Henry pressed himself against the wall of the carriage, sweating. Hyde grinned wide from the opposite window.

“What will he say when he finds out, Henry?” Hyde said. “That you’re excited by the very idea of being caught so aroused in the presence of others?” Hyde’s eyes veered over Lanyon. “Especially his?”

Henry swallowed. A drop of sweat ran down his back. “Lanyon,” he rasped. “I’m fine.”

“You certainly aren’t,” Lanyon grumbled. “Pale, sweating, flushed, you’ve been nervous for days. If you don’t let me examine you, I’ll be forced to chalk it up to a nervous breakdown and cancel your appointments for the week.”

“You know you can’t do that.” There were too many patrons to court before the exhibition. Lanyon couldn’t spare to delay any of those meetings, and he knew it.

Lanyon threw his hands up. “Of course I can’t, but you won’t be able to attend at all if you keep going like this, so just give in already and let me examine you.”

Henry closed his eyes tightly as Lanyon reached for him again. He whimpered as Lanyon’s hand touched his forehead. It felt like every nerve ending was betraying him, reacting to Lanyon’s touch and Hyde’s imaginings. He bit his lip as Lanyon’s fingers moved to his neck, falling upon his pulse.

“Your heart is going nuts, Henry,” Lanyon said, sounding astonished. Henry hazarded opening an eye as Lanyon’s fingers withdrew from his skin. Lanyon was digging around in the small medical bag he kept in the carriage.

“Hmhmhm,” Hyde laughed. “What do you think he’s reaching for?”

Henry’s mind ran the gauntlet, from the practical tonic to fantasies of restraints.

“Such a pity the doctor isn’t as imaginative as we are, Henry.”

Henry moaned and let his head fall back against the wall. He cried out when he felt Lanyon’s hands at the buttons of his waistcoat. He seized Lanyon’s hands. “What are you doing?!”

Lanyon looked startled. “Listening to your lungs of course.” He held up his stethoscope. “I don’t know what’s upsetting you, Henry, but whatever it is, a shortness of breath might explain your flush and your heartbeat.”

“Right… Right, yes, of course…” Henry slowly released Lanyon’s hands.

“That’s better,” Lanyon chided. “Take off your cloak too. It’ll make it easier for me to reach you.”

“To slide his hands over your bare chest, he means,” Hyde whispered, as Henry undid his cloak. “Won’t that be exciting in the chilly air of the carriage? You remember those health runs from university, everyone’s nipples erect in the chill morning air…” 

Henry choked on the air in his throat. He laid his cloak over his lap, hoping to hide his arousal from Lanyon. Lanyon, however, moved forward, one of his knees falling between Henry’s legs. Henry looked away as Lanyon undid the buttons of his waistcoat and then his shirt, then gasped as the cold metal of the stethoscope hit his skin.

“Deep breaths, now,” Lanyon said.

“Yes, do let go and breathe deeply,” Hyde murmured. “It’s difficult to keep quiet when there’s air in your lungs, isn’t it, Henry? Difficult to tell yourself you don’t feel his hands on you, or the way you long to be touched when your nerves aren’t starved of oxygen, isn’t it?”

Stop it, Hyde!

“Ah, ah, ah,” Hyde chanted. “Twenty-four hours, I’ve got, Doctor.” He grinned sharply. “And it’s only been twenty minutes since you left the house.”

Twenty minutes. That was all?

Wait. Twenty minutes!

“Lanyon, aren’t we coming up on The Society?”

Lanyon blinked at Henry, then looked out the window. “Why yes, I suppose we are, but—“

“Then please don’t trouble yourself any further,” Henry said, doing his shirt and waistcoat back up. He held his cloak at his shoulder, letting it fall partly in front of him and cast his hips in shadow.

Lanyon sat back and removed the stethoscope from his ears. “Well, I suppose so long as you promise to get some rest…”

“Of course,” Henry said. He knocked twice on the roof of the cab, and the carriage slowed gently to a halt. “Doctor’s orders, and all that.”

Lanyon’s smile took on a more earnest brightness. “Quite right. Then to bed with you, my friend.”

“No worries, doc,” Hyde crooned as Henry exited the cab. “He’s on his way.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want me to write something else you've been craving, consider commissioning me to write it for you! Send me an [ask on my tumblr if you want to keep it private](ashenpages.tumbr.com), or email me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com.
> 
> Seriously, I love writing this stuff for you all, so even if it's a tiny commission, hit me up. Writing fic that's specially designed to make you smile is my favorite thing to do, even if it's only a few hundred words long.


End file.
